dari wyvern, untuk singa cilik
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Suatu hari yang cerah, Regulus bertanya. "Paman Sisyphus, memangnya haram ya pacaran sama yang lebih tua?"/BL, OOC, awas typo, lama ga nulis, ehehe..


"Paman Sisyphus," panggil Regulus malas. Tangannya terletak di atas meja makan yang isinya baru saja dirapikan oleh pamannya Sisyphus. Singa kecil itu membenamkan kepalanya di sana, memainkan remot televisi yang chanel-nya diganti-ganti asal.

Sisyphus memberinya gumaman lembut. Pria yang selalu baik hati itu merasakan adanya masalah di hati Regulus, karena itulah anak kandung kakaknya itu numpang makan siang di kuilnya hari ini. Biasanya sih anak itu akan memancing bersama Kardia atau Manigoldo, atau numpang makan di kuil Taurus.

Regulus tidak langsung menjawab, malah semakin membenamkan wajah di atas meja. Anak itu seperti sedang memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan sesuatu, dan kemudian ia bicara.

"Paman Sisyphus sama Om Aspros, lebih tua siapa?"

BRUUUHHH

Sisyphus yang sedang menyesap teh langsung menyemburkannya, batuk-batuk setelahnya. Matanya menatap teh yang bercecer dengan nelangsa. Oh Athena, itu teh oleh-oleh dari Dohko yang minggu kemarin baru saja balik dari pulang kampung ke Cina.

"Ehem." Kata Sisyphus, berusaha mengembalikan wibawa. Singa kecil yang kaget ada suara semburan memang langsung mengangkat kepala, tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "Kamu tanya begitu… mau menghina saya?"

Cepat-cepat keponakannya menggeleng. "Bukan, Paman. Aku tahu Paman Sisy dan Om Aspros paling tua di Sanctuary, tapi maksudku bukan begitu…"

Deg. Sisyphus pasrah. Anak baik jangan dikasari. Jadi komentarnya cuma, "oke. Lanjut."

"Memangnya haram ya pacaran sama yang lebih tua?"

Sisyphus membanting gelasnya.

Menatap keponakan tersayang, yang tidak tahu apa-apa pasal dunia. Yang tidak mengerti perang, Hades, pasukan specter, belum paham pasti tentang tugas melindungi Athena dan kedamaian dunia. Bahkan tidak tahu jelas kenapa ayahnya pensiun dini dan memilih untuk menikahi mantan Pisces Lugonis daripada jadi jomblo lapuk di kuil Leo sepeninggal istri. Sisyphus melawan batin sendiri.

 _Habis ini saya mau menjerang teh lagi_ , batinnya capek sudah. Semoga dalam waktu dekat Dohko mau pulang kampung lagi dan memberikan satu Sanctuary oleh-oleh daun teh super nikmat ini. Benar kata pria Asia itu, teh bisa menenangkan pikiran.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

Singa muda tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menegakkan duduk, menggoyangkan kaki, menurunkan bahunya. "Kak Manigoldo bilang pacaran sama yang lebih tua itu gak boleh, nanti dikutuk dewa. Padahal aku sering lihat dia lagi dua-duaan sama Thanatos di pinggir taman."

Sisyphus menganga, tapi ditutupnya lagi, tidak etis soalnya. _Baiklah, sebelum menjerang teh lagi, saya mau pelintir kepala kepiting itu dahulu_ , tapi senyumnya cerah sekali seperti cahaya. Memang sih, sudah rahasia umum Sanctuary kalau sebagai calon Pope, Aspros dan Sisyphus selalu bersaing sejak kecil. Rasa 'persaingan' itu berubah menjadi hal yang lain beberapa tahun belakangan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menyatakan dan melanjutkannya saja.

Hanya saja, meskipun tahu, Regulus biasanya tidak memusingkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Oh, tunggu dulu.

Apa mungkin… jangan-jangan…

…..tidak, semoga perasaannya kali ini salah.

"Hehehe, iya, Paman. Ada seseorang yang aku suka, tapi dia umurnya lebih tua dariku!"

….

…..

TIDAAAAAAAK.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **dari wyvern, kepada singa cilik**_

 _ **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas punya Pak Kurumada dan Mbak Teshirogi**_

 _ **Fic ini jelas punya saya**_

 _ **Warning: BL, OOC, banyak typo, lama ga nulis, rating naik dan saya menyalahkan seekor kepiting di sebelah sana**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Semua bermula sejak beberapa bulan yang lewat.

"Hmmm…."

Sekali putar.

"Hmmmmmm….."

Setengah putar.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm…."

Bersihkan wajah—stop!

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Minos?" Rhadamanthys hampir mematahkan pena. Laporan-laporan dari Rune yang bertumpuk sampai jutaan dan tiada satu pun dari kedua saudaranya yang bersedia membantu. Aiacos sedang 'ada urusan' dengan sayap kanannya, Behemoth Violate. Sedangkan Minos…

"Bantu aku, Rhadamanthys!" seru hakim neraka berambut perak itu. Nyaris memukul meja kalau saja tidak dipelototi saudaranya yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

Rhadamanthys sebenarnya tidak mau jawab, tapi juga tidak mau ribut di antara gundukan kertas laporan yang sudah susah payah ditulis oleh anak buahnya. Tak bisa dipahami mengapa Rune lebih memilih menggunakan pena dan kertas padahal raja mereka Hades sudah menyiapkan banyak komputer.

"Apa?"

Akhirnya salah seorang dari tiga hakim neraka menyerah dan meletakkan kembali penanya.

"Bantu aku mencari tempat kencan bersama Albafica besok!"

"Keluar dari ruanganku!"

* * *

.

* * *

Makanya Rhadamanthys pening dan berakhir di sini.

Kerjaan bertumpuk, dua saudaranya tidak bisa diandalkan. Rasanya dia mau satu hari saja melepaskan semua kekesalannya dengan teriakan di padang ilalang yang luas.

Sayangnya, begitu ia meminta saran kepada Kagaho, salah seorang specter terkuat, ia malah disuruh ke sini. Sanctuary.

Iya, Sanctuary. Kediaman Athena beserta para saint yang melindunginya.

Ia tahu jelas Bennu Kagaho bukan orang yang senang bercanda, tapi rasanya ini…

" _Semoga kau bisa menemukan keseruan di sana."_

Specter penyendiri itu kemudian berlalu terbang, entah kemana. Ngapel pacarnya di kuil Libra, mungkin.

Wyvern Rhadamanthys berusaha sabar. Hidupnya kenapa nelangsa sekali.

Tentu saja kalau memasuki teritori dewa lain selain rajanya, ia harus minta izin. Ia sungguh mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Hades yang sudah memberinya surplice bersayap sehingga tidak perlu repot naik tangga 12 kuil ditambah kuil Pope untuk mencapai tempat tinggal Athena.

"Silakan!" senyum dewi Athena itu cerah sekali, mengetahui pengunjung yang juga adalah anak buah kakaknya datang bermaksud untuk melihat-lihat kediamannya. "Saat ini Gold Saint yang sedang tidak bertugas hanya Leo, Aquarius, Scorpio, Libra, dan salah seorang Gemini. Kunjungi saja kuil mereka bila ingin berbincang!"

Rhadamanthys pamit pergi dengan sopan, hendak bertolak menuju lima kuil yang dimaksud. Demikian, sepertinya ia harus menimbang-nimbang kuil mana yang akan dikunjungi.

Mari kita hitung dan bandingkan.

Kuil terdekat dari sini adalah Aquarius. Ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan penghuninya satu kali, di Siberia, tempat tumbuh dan berlatih Aquarius Degel semasa kecil. Pertemuan mereka cukup menyenangkan, hanya saja…

… penjaga kuil Scorpio, Kardia, juga ikut bersama Degel waktu itu dan memulai cekcok sedikit dengan Rhadamanthys.

Maksudnya, oke, kecerobohan (kalau tidak mau disebut kebodohan) Kardia sungguh berada di luar batas kewajaran. Tak habis pikir, tahan sekali Degel mau bersahabat dengan Kardia, yang waktu itu hampir saja menumpahkan darah dewa Poseidon yang ada di sana. Itu dan segala kekacauan lain yang dibuat Kardia saat itu membuat Rhadamanthys bersumpah akan melengah saja kalau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Oke, Aquarius dan Scorpio skip saja. Soalnya di mana ada Aquarius, pasti ada Scorpio. Daripada makin sakit kepala, lebih baik hindari saja. Dokter bilang lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati.

Libra, skip. Kagaho sudah ke sana duluan. Rhadamanthys tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk.

Leo, hmm… Rhadamanthys belum pernah bertemu dengan penjaganya yang sekarang. Kalau dulu sih pernah, sekali, Ilias namanya. Kuat sekali dan sangat cepat walau sudah agak berumur. Katanya dia sakit dan memutuskan untuk pensiun menjadi saint. Karena kata Athena tadi Leo sedang tidak bertugas, sepertinya Ilias sudah memiliki pengganti untuk menjaga kuilnya.

Gemini sepertinya boleh juga. Tapi Athena bilang tadi yang berada di kuil adalah salah seorang Gemini. Dulu memang Rhadamanthys pernah bertemu Gemini, namanya Aspros. Desas-desusnya dia adalah calon Pope, bersama Sisyphus yang juga bertemu dengannya di waktu yang sama.

Masalahnya, Rhadamanthys tidak pernah bertemu yang 'seorang lagi'. Dan dia tidak tahu seorang mana yang disebutkan Athena, entah memang Aspros, atau orang lain.

Pilihan paling memungkinkan adalah Leo dan Gemini.

Kuil paling dekat dari kediaman Athena adalah Leo, specter wyvern itu memutuskan untuk kesana saja.

* * *

.

* * *

Saat Rhadamanthys baru saja akan memasuki kuil singa, seekor singa—bukan, seorang anak muda sedang berguling di ruang tengah kuilnya yang besar. Terlihat dari luar, memang, sang specter dapat melihatnya menonton sesuatu dari televisi yang menampilkan acara tidak bermutu, tetapi anak muda itu tampak senang sekali menontonnya.

"Anak-anak?"

"Selamat datang di kuil Leo!"

Rhadamanthys baru saja mengedipkan matanya satu kali. Tunggu. Sebentar. Anak kecil yang tingginya tidak sampai dadanya ini bukannya tadi baru saja terlihat sedang menonton televisi? Sejak kapan dia ada di depan kuil dan berdiri pas di depan Rhadamanthys yang bersuara saja tidak?

Anak itu tersenyum manis sekali, pipinya yang sedikit masih mekar memerah segar. Uuhh unyu deh. "Ehehe, alam berkata akan ada tamu di kuilku, seorang pembawa takdirku. Wyvern bertanduk hebat dan bersayap kuat. Apakah itu Paman?"

 _Twitch_. Rhadamanthys sebenarnya tidak terima dipanggil paman. Tapi karena anak ini masih kecil dan baru saja bertemu dengannya, dia menyerah dan mengalah. Specter wyvern itu mengangguk kecil.

"Silakan masuk!" kata sang Leo cilik ceria. "Akan kusiapkan kue buatan Om Hasgard dan teh dari kampung halaman Dohko!"

Rhadamanthys mengikuti arah Regulus memasuki kuil yang luas itu. Hasgard yang disebutnya itu Taurus Hasgard? Badan bongsor begitu bisa masak? Luar biasa. Kalau Dohko membawa teh dia sudah tahu sejak lama, sebab kalau Dohko pulang kampung pasti bawa teh, yang dibagikan juga ke Kagaho selaku yayang, yang pada akhirnya karena Kagaho tidak begitu suka teh dibagikannya juga ke specter lain termasuk dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa bercakap dengan alam?" Rhadamanthys takjub. Dia bertemu dengan manusia yang luar biasa. Masih muda dan belia, masih bisa banyak berkembang. Tapi dia bisa melakukan pencapaian yang menakjubkan.

"Yep, benar! Ayahku yang ajarkan! Tapi sekarang beliau sudah tidak bisa mengajarkanku lagi."

"Mengapa demikian?"

"Sakit. Paru-parunya bermasalah. Sekarang Ayah di rumah saja bersama ayahku yang satu lagi, Lugonis," secepat kilat anak itu menyiapkan meja dan kursi, menatanya dengan cantik di tengah ruangan. Mengisinya penuh-penuh dengan kue beragam jenis yang dibuatkan Hasgard dan secangkir teh dari kampung halaman Dohko. "Silakan! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

Anak yang luar biasa. Begitu sopan, kuat, dan sempurna. Dia seperti dibawa oleh bintang dari surga. Keluarganya pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertinya.

Rhadamanthys melihat dan memperhatikan. Kuil Leo seperti kosong. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menandakan anak itu hidup bersama orang lain di sana. Hanya ada sebingkai foto berisi sang singa muda beserta dua orang dewasa yang salah seorangnya ia kenali sebagai penghuni Leo sebelumnya, Sagittarius dan seorang pemuda yang dikenali si wyvern sebagai pacarnya Minos.

Dia memiliki keluarga yang begitu banyak. Begitu memperhatikannya.

Yah, setidaknya keluarga anak ini tidak seperti Minos atau Aiacos yang kerjanya cuma kencan saja.

* * *

.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, singkat kata, hampir setiap akhir minggu Wyvern Rhadamanthys akan mengunjungi Leo Regulus di Sanctuary. Kecuali dia benar-benar sibuk, hanya sepuluh menit sekalipun hakim neraka paling rajin dan berdedikasi tersebut akan berkunjung. Mengacuhkan sepenuhnya para gold saint Sanctuary yang bisik-bisik macam-macam waktu dia lewat.

Ah, lagipula Regulus juga tidak begitu peduli. Teman mainnya di Sanctuary cuma Yato, itu juga kalau salah seorang Bronze itu tidak main dengan Pegasus Tenma atau si silver Crane Yuzuriha. Kesenjangan sosial sebagai pemegang derajat tertinggi di antara seluruh saint juga membuatnya kesulitan mendapat teman seusianya. Mereka menghormati dan mengaguminya tanpa berminat untuk menjadi temannya.

Dan yah, inilah yang Sisyphus takutkan. Kunjungan demi kunjungan yang dilancarkan Rhadamanthys, specter wyvern dari kaum sebelah. Pria yang tiga belas tahun lebih tua daripada keponakan tercintanya. Tiga belas tahun, men. Itu bukan angka yang kecil kalau dibandingkan dengan umur manusia.

Sialnya, sepertinya ketakutan terbesarnya benar-benar terjadi.

Sanctuary hari ini ramai, padahal jam dinding baru menunjuk pukul sembilan. Ramai yang mencurigakan dan beraura gelap. Petir saling bersahut, tapi sama sekali tidak turun hujan.

Ada satu sosok specter menaiki tangga demi tangga Sanctuary. Mengabaikan tatapan kaget Aries Shion yang baru mau menyuap sarapan di teras kuilnya. Lewat saja tanpa bilang permisi di kuil Taurus yang ramai anak-anak. Sepertinya akan merepotkan juga kalau menginterupsi pertengkaran anak kembar di kuil Gemini. Lagipula dia juga tidak peduli dengan sosok Gold Saint Cancer yang sedang tidak pakai cloth asyik main ponsel di dekat tangga kuilnya.

Specter itu terhenti di kuil selanjutnya, kuil Leo. Mengabaikan sama sekali tatapan kepo para gold saint dari kuil-kuil yang telah dilewatinya. Cosmo mereka sedikit memudar, barangkali karena sedang tidak memakai cloth. Yang jelas, ia tahu mereka semua sedang bersembunyi di balik kuil Cancer dan bermuka penasaran.

Tentu saja, penghuni kuil Leo tempatnya berhenti menyadari keberadaannya. Segera ia keluar dari kuilnya dan menyambut tamunya itu. Begitu sosok singa kecil itu keluar dari kuil, sang specter segera berlutut, dari balik sayap ia mengeluarkan sebuket bunga harum dan menyerahkannya kepada sang singa.

"Untukmu, Singa kecilku."

Regulus menerimanya dengan hati berbunga, seperti buket bunganya. Harum sekali dan berwarna-warni. Rhadamanthys tahu juga dia bosan dengan mawar merah karena sudah keseringan bolak-balik kuil Pisces untuk menemui Pope dan melihat mawar merah lagi. Capek. "Terima kasih, Rhadamanthys! Bunganya harum sekali!"

"EHEM!"

Sang singa kecil dan si specter menengadah. Para gold saint pengintip kecewa berat sambil tepuk jidat. Satu sosok gold saint bersayap berdiri pas di belakang specter yang berlutut di hadapan anak muda penghuni Leo. Ia menyilangkan tangan.

"Tampaknya kau punya waktu luang yang amat banyak sampai sempat-sempatnya mengunjungi keponakan saya, hm, Rhadamanthys?" Sisyphus, pemilik gold cloth bersayap itu menatap setajam anak panah Chiron kepada Rhadamanthys, specter pengunjung, dan kepada Regulus, sang singa muda.

"Selamat pagi, Paman." Balas Rhadamanthys, mukanya kecut karena terganggu, terutama oleh paman sang singa kecil yang merepotkan ini. Melirik sedikit, Regulus menghela napas capek tapi sembunyi-sembunyi di balik bunganya.

Sisyphus makin murka, "Saya bukan pamanmu! Pedofil laknat!"

"STOP!"

Keduanya menghadap Regulus, pihak yang menghentikan mereka barusan.

Regulus masih memeluk bunga yang diberikan Rhadamanthys buatnya, meski tangannya gemetaran. Demikian, menahan emosi karena tidak ingin dua orang kesayangannya terlibat pertengkaran karena dirinya.

Matanya yang tajam menatap Sisyphus. "Paman! Daripada Paman capek-capek mengurusiku, mendingan lamar Om Aspros sana!"

Kemudian menatap Rhadamanthys. "Rhada juga! Kalau mau kasih bunga jangan terang-terangan, dong! Tuh, kelihatan sama yang lain, kan?!"

Tiga kepala mengarah kepada gold saint penonton yang bergerombol di kuil Cancer, sesaat mereka ganti topik tontonan jadi melihat ke arah Defteros. "Bro, emangnya abang lu belum jadian sama Sissy, ya?" Manigoldo bertanya tanpa dosa.

"Mana gua tahu! Itu mah private-nya abang gue lah!" jawab si seksi adik kembar Aspros sang Gold Saint Gemini yang baru saja dibicarakan. Sudah rahasia umum Sanctuary kalau kembar kakak dan Sagittarius ada apa-apanya, tapi karena tidak ada kelanjutan yang jelas, tiada seorang pun yang berani bertanya.

"Heran deh, apa emang lagi tren ya pacaran sama specter, hakim neraka lagi. Padahal kan yang di sini bening-bening juga, ya, kan, Manigoldo?" suara ceria berbahasa jadul menyapa mereka yang sedang asyik ngintip. Libra Dohko entah datang dari mana dan sejak kapan bergabung dengan para pengintip, masih pakai cloth. Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang dari misi dan bertandang dulu di kuil Cancer sebab ada keseruan langka yang patut diintip.

"Ah, lu sendiri juga yayang-yayangan sama si Bennu. Gue dong punya Asmita, terbening sedunia. Ya, kan, Manigoldo?" Defteros menimpali, sambil lirik kepiting Sanctuary dengan mata ngejek, sengaja dia.

"Tae lu pada. Kenapa gue, sih? Jangan kacangin Shion, dong!" Manigoldo tidak terima. Entah kenapa kalau masalah cinta dia selalu kebagian adegan apes. Memang sih dia cinta Albafica, tapi kan itu dulu! Waktu mereka masih muda dan dia belum kenal si tsundere Thanatos!

Ngomong-ngomong, memang benar Shion terkacangi, walau sebenarnya dia sudah ga peduli lagi. Setelah tiga bulan yang lalu patah hati gebetannya direbut specter, sang Gold Saint Aries memutuskan untuk pacaran sama cloth. Lumayan, bisa harem banyak.

Oh iya, jangan lupa di sana juga ada Hasgard, yang terkacangi bareng Shion tapi dia tidak mengerti duduk perkaranya bagaimana. Akhirnya dia tidak nimbrung pembicaraan apa-apa.

"Menjauh dari keponakan saya sekarang juga, Wyvern!"

"Kau yang menjauh, Sagittarius. Tidak dengar apa kata Regulus soal melamar Gemini?"

"Kau—"

Sepertinya perjalanan Rhadamanthys masih panjang. Semangat, Rhada!

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: Hae, saya balik dan saya kangen fandom ini juga pair pedo ini ihiks… sejak SoG dan tamatnya terbitan TLC di Indo fandom ini tampak sepi uwuu.. kemana teman-temanku mari ramaikan lagi~ #heh


End file.
